


Caned Again

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caning, Dom!Death, M/M, Sub!Dean, d/s dynamics, mentions of fucking Dean with the cane, talks of aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean and Julian talk about caning





	Caned Again

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted on Tumblr
> 
> Written for the Caning Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card

Julian fingered his cane slightly as he looked over the healing bruises on his lover. The even strikes that he had left behind about a week ago were healing very nicely, thanks to a routine of arnica cream twice a day and the donut pillow he  _ had  _ to buy Dean, since his pouty, wonderful, bratty, beautiful submissive was stubborn and insisted he didn’t need it when he, in fact, did need it. He smirked to himself as he ran a gentle hand over Dean’s backside. 

“Admiring your handiwork again?” Dean asked sleepily, turning his head to look up at Julian. 

“When am I not?” Julian chuckled, leaning in to kiss Dean sweetly. “They’re healing faster than before. How do you feel?” 

“Like I could take another one,” Dean teased, kissing Julian back. “I want to see if you can make me cum from it.” 

“Perhaps when they’re a bit more healed up,” Julian promised. “I’m not going to bruise this up more when you’re not fully healed.” 

Dean pouted up at Julian and Julian laughed softly, leaning in and kissing him. “You’re not going to change my mind, Dean,” he said. “You know how I am.” 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try, Sir,” Dean said cheekily. 

“And here I thought you were actually going to behave,” Julian gave a mock sigh. 

“Me? Behave? Do you want Hell to freeze over?” Dean laughed, yipping as Julian’s cane came down on the backs of his thighs. “Jules!”

“You know to expect it,” Julian said, setting his cane down and patting Dean’s ass gently. 

“It’s a tease,” Dean groaned. “More?” 

“Later, little one,” Julian hummed. “I’ve had a busy day, and I’d like to just cuddle.” 

Dean laughed and nodded. “I can do that,” he said. “We’ll have fun stripping my ass with your cane another day.” 

“Maybe one day, I’ll fuck you with it,” Julian said. 

Dean whimpered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
